rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanika Rutto
Background The first born child of the leader of a nomadic tribe of traders living in Vacuo, Kanika was trained from a young age by her mother Lalli, a retired huntress, in hand-to-hand combat to help protect the tribe from outside threats. Having limited contact with people from outside the tribes caravan, she became close friends Lapis Honu and Zal Mano, residents of a village along the eastern coast that the caravan regularly visited. Having trained from a young age, Kanika had her aura unlocked at the age of 10 and learning how best to use her semblance by 13, when most students enter combat school. As she was not in proximity to any combat schools, Kanika relied entirely on her mother’s teaching and field experience to become proficient, acquiring a factory model weapon at the age of 15 and performing minor upgrades to better suit her natural speed and agility. As she grew older, her temper and impatience caused her fighting style to become more and more vicious, which eventually caused her to become injured when her aura depleted while in the middle of a training match with Lapis, after which she began to take more precautions such as monitoring her aura more closely. Upon turning 17, she applied for Shade Academy alongside Lapis and Zal, she partnered with young man named Tyson Terrell, and placed on a team with Zal and a Lapis. During her first year at Harbour, team LZRT was selected as one of several to represent the academy in the Vytal Festival Tournament in the kingdom of Vale. Personality A human time bomb if ever there was one, Kanika exists in stark contrast to her partner, spending much of her free time actively seeking out smaller Grimm to fight (often unarmed 'for sport'), and on rare occasions even picking fights with normal predatory animals. when she is not harassing local wildlife, she is training or play-fighting with her team. beware the girl, however, as she is easily agitated and gleefully violent. in spite of her temper, Kanika is quite prideful of the fact that she is, as some might put it, adorable, and doesn't mind being mistaken for a child. At least, so long as it doesn't affect the way a person treats her. Not afraid to take advantage of her child-like image, Kanika is more than willing to play cute to get her way, and befitting her appearance is prone to throwing fits. Keep in mind, however, that as a huntress in training her bad moods are capable of leveling small buildings. Appearance Extremely compact build, heavier than she looks because of heavy physical training leading to lean muscle. Kanika's features are very childish and rounded. Dark skinned with bright blue eyes and long hair dyed in candy colors Skills and Equipment Weapon * Name: Blast Mantises * Type: Dual Rifled Ballistic Fists (DRBF) * Form 1: A fair of heavy bracers, on the wrist is a collapsible spherical hand guard that extends when in use. on the back of the forearm are pair of semi automatic pistol barrels are mounted, connected to twin magazines custom designed to maximize capacity while fitting smoothly into the sides of the weapon. * Holstered/Sheathed Appearance: weapon components fold back into the bracers, they are fairly ordinary in appearance but extremely bulky * Features/Capabilities: she carries several sets of magazines with special dust rounds, default is lightning charged RIP rounds, however she also carries ice charged AP slugs and fire dust FMJ * Usage: specialized style based on the South African Dambe boxing technique * Planned/Possible Upgrades: none currently * Notes: inspired by the traditional weapon used for Dambe, RWBY-fied and merged with the ballistic fist from Fallout Semblance * Name: Velocity * Visual effect: visible trail of aura * Type: Physical * Purpose:Utility * Range: Personal * Other limitations: increased aura drain depending on how high the multiplier is set * Active ability(s) (if any): Vastly multiplies how quickly the user builds speed when making any movement * Notes: inspired by the ability of the mantis shrimp to strike so quickly they create a vacuum on impact Statistics @) Physical Statistics -Strength: 5 -Speed: 5 -Agility: 5 -Stamina: 4 &) Aural Statistics -Aura Reserve: 3 -Aura Manipulation: 3 -Semblance Manipulation: 2 -Dust Manipulation: 1 $) Technical Statistics -Dust use: 1 -Weapon Skill (Primary): 4 -Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 4 -Weapon Skill (Close Combat): (0 -Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 0 -Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 2 Trivia Kanika is a South African name and means Black Cloth Category:Human Category:Female Category:Fan Made Character Category:Property of Phantomlink959